Brothers of Chaos
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: 1march2012 please look at profile. Shadow from SA2 survives and ends up at Hogwarts. Harry gets flashbacks from a blue creature who has green eyes. are the happenings connected?
1. the reincarnation

Chapter 1  
The reincarnation  
  
"Shadow, hold on."  
"I.... I can't, Sonic, please let go."  
" "No, I will not."  
Shadow remembered how Super Sonic tried to save his live.  
They had just defeated the ultimate prototype: Finalhazard.  
But Shadow had no energy left, so he couldn't maintain his silver super- form. He released Sonics hand, saw Sonics eyes widen, and Shadow fell towards earth.  
The last words he spoke were "Maria. This is what you wanted, right? This is what I promised you."

Little did Shadow at that time know that his adventures were far from over.  
  
Shadow lost conscience as he entered the atmosphere. Funny enough, he started to dream.  
  
In the dream Shadow stood in front of a large, no huge, castle with a very big lake surrounding it.  
"Where am I?"  
Shadow called out and when no response came he said: "What is this place?"  
"I can tell you that," a soft voice answered.  
Shadow turned toward the voice.  
He felt his jaw drop.  
A young girl in front of him giggled, it was.... "Maria."  
"Yes, Shadow, it's me."  
"But, how, am I..."  
"No, you are not dead, you are dreaming," Maria explained, "I came to tell you that you're not ready to join me."  
"Why not?"  
"You are only sixteen years old by human standards."  
"But I am not human, I am a hedgehog."  
"Come here," Shadow walked over to Maria, "look in your refection in the water."  
He looked and it surprised him what stared back at him.  
It was not the black and red hedgehog, but a boy, about sixteen years, dressed in black and with black hair with red streaks in it.  
His eyes were dark red.  
Shadow examined himself, took a good look at his body and discovered that his air shoes were still there.  
He smiled.  
He looked at his arms and saw that one still had the flame ring, but the other missed his bracelet. Then Shadow glanced at the castle.  
"You still didn't answer my question, what is this place?".  
"The castle is called Hogwarts and it is a school for magic."  
"But why are you showing it to me?".  
"You are going to attend it."  
"What?"  
"But first I am going give you the knowledge needed in the magic world."  
Maria touched Shadow's head, but nothing happened.  
"Why does nothing happen".  
"First you need to be safe, and not in earth's atmosphere"  
"..........wha?"  
"Wake up, SHADOW!!"  
  
Maria and Hogwarts disappeared as Shadow opened his eyes.  
They widened as he realised he was approaching the ground fast.  
Summoning all his energy, he curled up in a ball and let the familiar yellow energy surround him as he shot forward.  
He landed on his feet.  
The lack of energy and the sudden knowledge of the wizarding world got the better of him, so he did the most logical thing, he fainted.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2 Awakening  
  
"I think he is waking up."  
Shadow groaned.  
He sat upright and opened his eyes, his vision blurred for a couple of seconds.  
When Shadow saw straight, he noticed that most of the people had flaming red hair, one boy had black hair and a girl had brown curly hair.  
As soon as Shadow's eyes locked with the boy with black hair screamed and the boy started rubbing a scar on his forehead.  
Shadow, shocked by this, jumped out of bed.  
"What happened and who are you?"  
"Apparently, your eyes causes a pain surge through Harry's scar," the girl said.  
"OK, that clears a lot," Shadow replied sarcastically, "I am leaving."  
"But why?"  
"He," Shadow pointed at Harry, "is clearly affected by my presence."  
"But what is your name?"  
"The name is Shadow, I'm the world's ultimate life form."  
"The ultimate what?"  
"Farewell"  
And with that Shadow walked away, leaving the others in wonder about his answers.  
If there attention hadn't changed from Shadow to Harry (who had started to scream again), they could have seen a green flash of light in the direction where Shadow left.

* * *

As Shadow looked at at the house ,he couldn't help but wonder: How does that house stand?  
He held up the emerald but before he could warp away, he felt a new energy: chaos energy.  
"Impossible," Shadow muttered to himself "He is DEAD."  
Shadow then looked at the emerald and called out "CHAOS CONTROL."

* * *

A couple of days later at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good morning, Tom."  
"Same to you, Harry," Tom the bartender replied.  
  
"Feeling all right, Harry."  
"Yes, Hermione, since that boy left I am feeling better then ever."  
"It was pretty weird," Ron interrupted, "I mean, his eyes are red and his name, you don't suppose he is a death eater or something?"  
"I don't think he is," Hermione said, "he was very confused about Harry and he did not make the link between you and the scar."  
"And what was that of him being the ultimate life form."  
"I don't know."  
As Hermione and Ron continued bickering about Shadow being a death eater or not, Harry started thinking.  
The moment Shadow had opened his eyes, Harry's head was filled with new memories, about a 2 boys, a girl and (To Harry's surprise) Shadow himself, but they all looked like animals of somesort .  
But one word kept returning: ......Sonic.  
"Hey Harry, you seem to be a little spaced out" Hermione said.  
"I'm fine, Amy," Harry said.  
"Eeh Harry, its me, Hermione."  
"Sorry, I am still daydreaming."  
"Are you sure that you're alright."  
"Yes, I am sure."  
"Hey, guys let's go to Gringrotts," Ron called.  
  
Not noticed by 'The golden trio', Harry's words were overheard by a stranger.  
"So the prophesy is starting to unfold , Knuckles should be interested about this."  
And only a flash of pale skin, green eyes and bat-like wings could be seen as the stranger changed the light of diagon for the shadows of knockturn alley.  
  
In Gringrotts: "And here is the vault of Mister Potter," A goblin announced.  
The door was opened and Harry walked in.  
He feel that something wasn't right, something was out of the ordinary, this was confirmed when he saw a yellow emerald with a note on it.  
  
As he looked at it, he received another flashback:  
**This emerald is less powerful then the real one, but has the same wavelength and properties.  
  
**Harry then picked up the note and read it  
  
_This emerald is good enough for a faker like you.  
  
You used it before  
_  
Harry clenched his fist and muttered "Shadow."  
  
Next thing Harry knew is that the ground started to vibrate from a explosion outside Gringrotts.  
  
He quickly put some money and the emerald in his bag, and ran towards the ride towards the surface.  
  
Harry quickly jumped out and asked the nearest person what had happened.  
He did not like the answer: "You-know-who is attacking diagon."


	3. Second meeting and Battle

Chapter 3 Second meeting and battle  
  
As Harry moved towards the front he could see what was happening.  
Death eaters were everywhere and slowly walking to the bank was a person with snakelike eyes: Lord Voldemort.  
  
As Harry saw the dark lord, he felt a rage for all the suffering Voldemort caused.  
Harry did not hesitate and left the bank to start walking towards Voldemort.  
Yet he felt calm and ready to face the challege  
  
Voldemort was surprised to see Potter walk so casually towards him.  
Voldemort smiled at the opportunity and pointed his wand at Harry and muttered two words.  
A beam of green light left Voldemort wand and raced towards Harry, when another flash of light appeared in front of Potter and rebounded the spell.  
  
As the light disappeared, a figure became visible. With an outstretched hand figure looked at the dark lord, a pair red eyes looked into another pair of red eyes.  
Shadow looked at the shocked 'lord'.  
All of the death eaters turned their wands at the newcomer, who strangely did not seem to have a wand.  
  
One of the deatheaters muttered: "Crucio" and fired a red beam at Shadow.  
Shadow smirked and raised his hand at the incoming curse, it hit his hand and.. rebounded.  
The curse hit it's caster.  
"How pathetic," Shadow said as he looked around.  
The boy he protected seemed alright, a little shocked but alright.  
Then Shadow felt the energy .  
"So the faker gave his powers to this boy," he thought.  
  
Shadow looked back at the deatheaters.  
They looked at their master and all had raised their wands.  
Each of them said the first word of the killing curse, but stopped as the Shadow held up a green emerald and bellowed: "DARK CHAOS WARP!!!"  
Shadow then smashed the emerald into the ground.  
A green light formed a circle, which started to expand and when it hit a dark wizard, the wizard would disappear.  
With each of the wizards happened the same thing, except one.  
The light hit the deatheater but paused ,as if to question the loyalty ,and then pushed and the wizard disappeared like the others.  
  
As the last deatheater vanished, the complete auror division appearrated (sp) to diagon.  
Also Fudge came, and demanded to know what had happened.  
The silence was thick and almost unbearable.  
He was shocked to hear a mocking voice say: "the cavalry is late, as usual."  
  
He looked to the left and saw a boy dressed in black ,making fun of him.  
Fudge became a little mad, and said: "who are you to say something about the way that I handle things."  
"Well, for starters.. I just saved diagon alley."  
"From who?", Fudge asked.  
"It is a giant riddle, isn't it?", Shadow said: "I give you one hint, he wants to kill Harry Potter."  
"I TELL YOU, THE DARK LORD IS NOT RESURRECTED!!", Fudge roared.  
"Really, is that the truth?"  
  
"STOP MOCKING ME!!!!" ,Fudge yelled ,while reaching for his wand: "CRUCIO"  
Everybody gasped as a red light shot towards the strange boy and this time, hit Shadow.  
Everybody expected to see Shadow scream out loud because of the pain, but they didn't expect that he turned silver for while.  
Light started to run from his hair, only the red parts of his hair weren't affected just like his eyes, which were now sizzling with unseen power.

"There is more chaos energy in magic then I thought", Shadow whispered.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality and ran Shadow.  
Fudge saw the chance to fire a second crucio, this time at Harry.  
Harry did scream while, like with Shadow, he changed color.  
But instead silver, he started to change in a blinding gold and his eyes turned from emerald green into blood red and changing back in green.  
And then Harry lost consciousness.


	4. Second Battle, and Found

Chapter 4

Second Battle, and Found

The Weasley's were shocked, to say the least: first You-know-Who attacks Diagon Ally.  
That strange boy then appears and beats all the Deatheaters, after that Fudge shows his face and fires two unforgiveables towards the 'boy' and Harry, who then turn silver and gold, and then Harry faints.

Shadow looked from the still form Harry to Fudge, and with a growl, ran towards to minister, held his collar and smashed him against the wall.

"Why did you do that, eh, why did you curse your savior."  
"Let me go, I'll have thrown in Azkaban for that."  
"Answer me!"  
"That Potter boy was getting on my nerves," Fudge screamed, "He destroyed all of my plans."

Shadow started to laugh.  
"What so funny?" , Fudge asked.  
"You can not make a good decision ,yet you say you have plans."  
"I CAN MAKE A GOOD DECISION !"  
"Prove it."  
"DON'T THINK I WON'T!!"  
"Oh and please take a tic-tac."  
"A WHAT?"  
"Oke, this is a language you do understand: your breath stinks."

The words Shadow said had an extraordinary reaction.  
Fudge turned a deep purple and screamed as if he had cast the 'Sonorus charm'.  
"AURORS, THROW THIS BOY IN AZKABAN WITHOUT TRIAL!!"

Shadow smiled, it was him against 150 others.

They had magic, he had one chaos emerald and his speed.  
He said only thing: "I'll show you my ultimate power", and prepared for battle.

* * *

The one who overheard Harry and friends at diagon ally, landed softly on the ground.  
She stretched her wings and smiled, "Maybe I can take the Master Emerald this time."  
  
She looked up at the shrine where a giant emerald was slowly spinning.  
Rouge silently ran towards the Master Emerald, when a voice stopped her.  
"Oh no, you don't. "  
Rouge sighed and turned to face the voice, "Long time, no see treasure hunter."  
Knuckles smiled, "You never change do you?"  
"Rouge," Both turned to face a third member, "What a pleasant surprise! What little dirty deed are you up to now."

"You wouldn't say that if I told you that I found Sonic", Rouge said.  
"YOU FOUND HIM?, WHERE?, I MUST KNOW!"  
Knuckles tried to calm down the pink hedgehog.  
"Amy, Sonic could be anywhere by now"  
Amy realised this as well, and broke down.  
Now we will never find him, She cried, "and we were so close"

"Well", Rouge began "there might be a way".  
"Spill will ya"  
"Easy girl, I placed a Chaos Emerald inside a vault belonging to Sonic."  
"And"  
"I believe that Foxboy can make radar for Chaos Emeralds, just like Eggman did."  
"All right, let's go."

Amy ran full speed towards Tails cabin on the other side of Angel Island.


	5. Shadow versus the aurors

A/N Dear readers, I am sorry I have not updated in a long time, but I switched schools and that took a long time.

Also FF .net found out about my double posting so I could not post for a while.

As for the reviewers thanks for all your support.  
And Isaac or Lamont I probably will add your character but not in the way you want.  
Because you described him as very powerful, too powerful for my fic.  
I will add him as a human.

I found a great shadow-site which has some good fan-arts and fics  
The address is shadow. viciously-kinky .net/

As for disclaimers it is the usual bla-bla.  
Lets get the show on the road shall we.  
I also tried to correct some grammatic errors.

Chapter 5 Shadow versus the Aurors

Shadow prepared for battle.  
The aurors all readied their wands.

The complete alley was deserted as everybody looked from inside a building or from the stairs of Gringrotts.  
A wind softy blew and let Shadows hair dance a little in the breeze.  
It was complete silence, when suddenly a bird flew up.

The aurors aimed for Shadow ,who jumped.  
The spells caused a dust cloud to appear and when it disappeared a small crater was seen.  
Shadow knocked out some of the aurors in the time they were staring at the dust cloud.  
By the time the cloud had vanished, ten people were unconscious and over fifteen had snapped wands.

"Fools, you don't know who you are facing," Shadow yelled.  
"We are fighting someone stupid enough to face the complete auror division without a wand," someone said.  
Shadow smirked and said, "I don't need a wand."  
The person stuttered "b-b-but you need a wand to perform magic."  
"True, you need a wand to perform magic but I do not use magic."  
"W-w-what."

As Shadow and the person talked, about thirty aurors surrounded them.  
Then as one they called out: "STUPEFY."  
Shadow again jumped and landed safely out of the circle.

The aurors however were hit by each others curses.  
That meant another thirty-one out.  
The rest of aurors looked at him and suddenly they all broke ranks and disappearated.

Fudge looked horrified.  
"What are you?"  
"I am your worst nightmare, remember this I was just playing with you and your men."  
"Just playing? , Fudge echoed, "What do you mean?"  
"Next time you try something like that, the results be more ....destructive than today."

Shadow walked to Harry and placed a hand on Harry's chest, "If you are really the one, you need to be trained."  
He then looked at the Weasley family, "I will keep safe, see you on september the first."

Shadow retrieved a emerald from his pocket and muttered something.  
A bright flash lit the alley and when it died down ,Harry and Shadow had dissappeared.


	6. Return

A/N Lots of schoolwork, so a short Chapter.  
I will try to update, But I can't promise anything.  
  
Chapter 6  
Return

Footsteps echoed in the dark corridors, bouncing off the metal walls.  
Shadow sighed as he carried the limp form of Harry over his shoulder.  
"I had never thought of returning here," He said , "the memory's that dwell here are almost to painful to bear."  
  
Shadow stopped for a moment to look through a window.  
"Maria, I still haven't forgotten the promise I made to you."  
He glanced towards the planet, "I know the true promise I made."

Shadow resumed walking towards the control centre.  
As he reached the door he smiled briefly at the picture placed on it, a wooden ship: 'the Ark'.

He stepped in, and gently placed Harry against a wall.  
Then he pressed a button on a panel, and a small box next to the button slid out.  
Shadow then placed the green chaos emerald inside the box and closed the lid.  
The systems of Ark were revived by the emerald's power.

Shadow looked as a computerscreen started in front of him.  
_All systems loading.....25......50.......75....100...  
__Start up....all systems online....auxilery power recharging...  
Scanning Ark....3 liveforms found...._

* * *

Tails couldn't believe it.  
Amy just knocked down the down the door of his cabin, and demanded a emerald locator.  
Then Knuckles entered with Rouge, and they explained what happend. 

How Rouge found and traced a boy who had a scar shaped like lightning.  
"It is starting to unfold," Tails said, "The one of sound will return in the mark of the storm."  
"Rouge also placed the fake emerald in the boy's vault," Knuckles said.  
"How did you get past the guards and security systems, Rouge."  
"They have an extremly good defence system, with one big flaw, they don't detect animals."  
"Oke, I'll get the radar, through it might take a while to find it."

It did took fifteen minutes to find it.  
The locator display showed two signals, one stayed motionless while the other moved like crazy.  
Then the signal slowly got closer to the other, and then both signals disappeared.

Knuckles and Tails looked at eachother.  
"Do you think what I think?"  
"It is chaos control."


	7. the four teams

Did anyone notice that I used some lines from Sonic games?

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Four teams

* * *

Shadow couldn't believe it.  
"This can't be right," Shadow said, "three life forms detected?"  
He pushed down a button, activating the voice command.  
"Computer, find locations of the life forms."  
_......Location life forms....two life forms detected in control centre....  
...........one life form detected in area 79A............_

"Area 79A , that is the area where...", Shadow muttered.  
He started to think.  
"That chaos control did more than I originally thought."  
He stared at the screen.  
"Instead of just stopping Ark, the chaos control reversed time and placed Ark in the exact position before the emeralds were taken to Ark ."  
A silent moment, "and so it survived."

Shadow looked back at Harry and said, "it is time for you to get some proper sleep."  
"Computer,transport the lifeforms in the control centre to room 29."  
_.......Transport............ready.......  
_Shadow said one word, "engage." 

* * *

Voldemort was FURIOUS to say the least, he and all of the deatheaters had been transported to the artic region.  
They also discovered that they couldn't appearate for 30 minutes.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, when they where out of the actic region "I want to find out as much as you can about that boy."  
"As you wish, my lord."  
"Yes, that boy will be wishing he was never born, he will curse the day he met Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Dumbledore was confused.  
He had recieved a letter from Molly Weasley, that Harry was taken by a boy, who called himself 'Shadow the ulimate lifeform'.  
To make it easier to talk with everyone, Dumbledore stepped in the flames and called out "the Burrow." 

When he arrived in the living room, everyone was fussing about what to do.  
"Silence," Dumbledore said, "tell me what happend."

And so the Weasely's, mainly Ron, began.  
The first thing they told was that they saw a comet fall from the sky near the house.  
"Really, it was a huge ball of fire."  
How they went to see if there were marks left.  
"There was a small crater."  
That they found Shadow.  
"Then we saw a boy in the middle of the crater."  
how they brought him to the house.  
"I wish we didn't done that."  
and the headache of Harry.  
"The moment that boy opened his eyes, Harry started screaming."  
And how Shadow vanished after that.  
"One minute later, he was gone."  
Ron took a deep breath.  
"And now he kipnapped Harry."

But Hermione was silent and looked away from Ron.  
She didn't like all of the trust the wizarding world put in Dumbledore.  
Sure he was friendly and he did know a lot.  
But still if Dumbledore would say, "Jump of a cliff," a lot of witches and wizards would do that.  
If she said something Ron and Harry might never want to see her again.  
Maybe not Harry but certainly Ron, and they were her only friends she trusted.

So she kept silent.

* * *

Tails and Knuckles looked at eachother.  
Knuckles asked, "What was that all about?"  
"Was what all about?"  
"All that jumping and moving."  
"I don't know."  
"WHAT!!!"  
"Hey, I am not a genius."  
"Tails, you are a genius," Knux pointed out.  
"Oh yeah, I am." 

"Now let's see where the emeralds went, oke."  
"I am scanning now."

Amy and Rouge were anxious to know more.  
Then Rouge asked something, "Can I see the prophecy again?"  
"Sure," Knuckles answered, I'll need to check on some lines anyway."  
He and Rouge walked away, Knuckles turned to Tails, "you let me know if you find something about the emeralds."  
"Don't worry, you two, just go."

Knuckles and Rouge dissapeared in the jungle, while Tails and Amy looked for the Chaos emeralds.

* * *

A/N Another Chapter done.  
The four main groups have showed there faces and the plot thickens.  
1. Shadow and Harry  
2.Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge and others  
3. Dumbledore and the Order  
4. Voldemort. 

And a fifth group  
5. Fudge and Aurors

P.S. I am thinking to change this in a Dumbledore-wants-to-control-harry fic  
Smart idea, or not, speak your mind about it.  
and also speak up about that part with Hermione, she is more sceptical than the wizarding world.

School is a pain, but fortunaly I have acces to the internet so I can write some parts of the story everyday.

I also have a writer's block, so I am not able to write chapters

and please REVIEW


	8. Going to Hogwarts

Chapter 8

Goingto Hogwarts

* * *

Hermione woke up with a strange feeling.  
She reached for her watch, it read 06.02 A.  
A quick look at the date told all she needed to know, September the 1st.  
They were going to Hogwarts.  
Today also was the day that Shadow told her he would bring Harry back.  
"I hope he keeps that promise," she muttered.  
While it had only been two days ago that Harry was ´kidnapped´.  
Those days were ,to say the least, annoying.  
Dumbledore and the order were constantly searching for Harry and Shadow.  
Location spells brought up nothing, as if both dissappeared from the face of the earth.  
Dumbledore muttering something about ´keeping Harry safe´ and ´finding the deatheater´.  
The most of the Weasleys and the order were all argeeing with Dumbledore.  
It seemed dispite the fact Shadow took out all ´real deatheaters, they where still convinced Shadow was one of Voldemort followers. 

To her it seemed Shadow told the truth, because she looked in his eyes and saw different emotions  
Pain, Betrayal, Anger but also Truth, and how strange it have sounded also love.  
She got out of bed, she wouldn´t be able to sleep anytime soon.  
Hermione started to search for somethings she still needed to pack.  
Three hours later, Grimmauld place was Chaotic.  
Ron and Ginny searching for things they needed.  
And both missed some of their homework, Ron more than Ginny.  
Another hourand everything and everybody was packed.

They went outside and called the Knightbus.  
After a quickbut painful ride they arrived at King´s Cross.  
Ron and Ginny went first, followed by their parents  
Hermione then realised something embarrassing.  
She needed to use the bathroom.  
She separated herself from the group in search of a toilet.  
When she came out of the toilet, she suddenly felt cold metal pressed against the back of her head.

"Follow us," a voice said, "or we are forced to kill you."  
Hermione couldn´t believe it, she was held hostage and sure enough, the three people holding her entered a bank.

* * *

Dumbledore was worried.  
Harry was kidnapped and according Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger did not arrive on the train.  
But that would have to wait because the sorting was about to begin. 

He started to stand up, when the doors of the great hall banged open.  
two cloaked figures entered, one black and one blue.  
Their faces were hidden from view by hoods  
half of the students held the strangers at wand point.  
one of the two said, "Put those away, we don't want anybody to be hurt"  
they then faced Dumbledore "And you should be more responsible for your pupils"  
the black one beckoned someone behind him and to the surprise of most people, Hermione came into view.

She walked awkwardly towards the lions table, when the blue one suddenly tackled her to the ground.  
the movement caused a reaction with the wizards, all started yelling different spells.  
Both cloaked watched as the spells came closer, suddenly the spells stopped.  
Everybody was surprised to see all the spells frozen in mid-air.  
they then discovered that the blue cloak lost his hood.

the face of the boy-who-lived looked back at them.

This was a long chapter to write, due to a huge writer block.  
I decided to scrap the prohpecy, as it and the ark episode would slow down the fic.  
I also had a few to no reviews, which is annoying I really want your opinon about the fic.

REMEMBER: I WANT ALL THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS FIC  
Including flames, those will be noted and usedto refill the flame ring

Alex ´phoenix´ Wing


	9. The sorting and the New teachers

Chapter 9

The sorting and the New Teachers

* * *

''Harry?'' Dumbledore said, ''that means that.''  
Shadow also removed his hood, ''indeed, I am Shadow''

Dumbledore eyes became cold, and started radiating power.  
Shadow closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes started sizzeling  
just like in Diagon Alley.  
Shadow said, ''Two can play that game.''  
Harry got up, and joined Shadow,''you mean three, but we still need to get rid of the spells.''  
Shadow looked to see the spells fired still frozen in mid air.

Harry held up his hand and the spells twisted into a ball.  
_(those needing a picture,think magneto in Xmen 2 with the guard)_

Then the ball dissintagrated into a golden ring.  
Harry retrieved a bag and put the ring in the bag.  
Harry then looked behind him, ''Damn ,he got away.''

He looked at Shadow, who walked to one of the doors.  
Shadow pulled something out of the door.  
´´But now, we are on his trail.´´  
In Shadow´s hand was a kunai.

Harry sat down at the Griffindor table, while Shadow just leaned against the wall.  
Harry then looked at Dumbledore.  
´´Don´t you have a sorting to open.  
´´Ah yes, Minerva ,if you could be so kind.´´

The Sorting was held with no big incidents, expect Harry exploded once to stop the line of questions fired at him.

Near the end of the sorting Shadow looked up and started walking to the stafftable.  
Dumbledore looked up, ´´Yes? he asked.  
´´I want to be sorted.  
Dumbledore thought for a moment and then sighed and said, ´´Fine.  
He then stood up and asked for silence, ´´This boy has asked for a sorting and I agreed.  
Shadow was then handed the sorting hat.

_  
Interesting,very interesting  
you are an enigma , a mystery  
your past is hidden, for others as well as for yourself  
you can do well in all houses  
But you belong most in... _

_Gryffindor´ _

As Shadow removed the hat he heard, _It takes courage to change, remember that. _

After the sorting Dumbledore rose to speak, ´´I´d like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, for yet another year.´´

There was some cheering.

´´This year we have not one ,but two new teachers, the first has already been here, and I like you to welcome back: Professor Lockhart.  
the doors opened as the named teacher came in.  
It was quiet, both teachers as the students were quiet, all had the same thing in mind ´WAS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?  
Dumbledore coughed and said ´´ the next teacher has to do with a new subject called Muggle Technology, the man is an absolute genius in it and I welcome professor : IVO ROBOTNIK" .

* * *

Eggman at Hogwarts as well as the return of Lockhart.

I´d also like to know your opinion about the sorting.  
Is it good, bad ,do you think some changes really must be made

Let me know either by reviews or by mail  
Alex 'phoenix' Wing  
alexphoenixwing at hotmail dot com


	10. Ivo Robotnik

Shadow the Hedgehog and Harry Potter.  
Chapter 10. Ivo Robotnik

* * *

Ivo Robotnik entered the room, followed by a couple of robots  
''You don't mind I brought bodyguards with...''  
His talking was interrupted by a green flash and an explosion.  
''me?''  
All the robots behind Robotnik were destroyed.  
''Strange, I thought they were magic-proof,'' the doctor said to himself. 

He then looked to the students and the staff  
''I am Ivo Robotnik, I am a wizard who lived under muggles,''  
he introduced himself.  
''As Dumbledore told you, I will teach you about muggle technology, I know the opinion of most wizards on M-Tech.  
Malfoy interrupted ''why would we want to be teached in muggle things, they are inferior to wizards.''  
Robotnik sighed, "because if you like it or not non-magical people are still a part of the world, and you should know what the muggles are capable of.''  
''What are those inferior beings capable of?''  
''for example,'' Robotnik continued while showing an old cowboygun, ''would this work at Hogwarts?''  
''Of course not.''  
Robotnik laughed and said ''let's find out shall we.''  
He then aimed the gun at Malfoy and asked, ''Do you feel lucky, well do you, punk?'' and fired.

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge ran back to Tails cabin, they burst in.  
''What is it?'' Tails asked sensing a problem.  
''The prophecy is gone, the whole thing is gone, as if it never existed!''  
''WHAT,'' Amy cried out, ''We will never find Sonic now.''  
''Deja vu'' Knuckles muttered, then his eyes lit up.  
''Tails'' Knux said to two-tailed fox, ''Any luck with the Emerald radar?''  
''I found out that the two of the eight emeralds aren't on the planet.''  
''Then where are they?''  
''They were on Ark.''  
''Were?'' Rouge asked.  
''Yeah,'' Tails said, ''Because of the Master Emerald, this whole island is out of phase''  
''Meaning?'' the annoying pink hedgehog said.  
''That means that time on Angel island passes slower then else on the planet,'' Tails explained, ''Fifty years have past since Ark.''  
''Wait a second, I have been on the planet for ten years or so,'' Rouge said, ''I haven't aged that much, how do you explain that?''  
''I only have a theory which is that because we have been exposed to large amounts of Chaos radiation, we age slower like a personal chaos control,'' Tails said, ''Shadow himself was exposed to much larger amounts of radiation, thus he became ageless."  
''It sound logical'' Knuckles said, ''But where are those missing emeralds now?''  
''That is difficult to say as they seem to be jumping from one spot from the other.'' 

Rouge looked, before saying ''Hogwarts.''  
Amy looked at her, ''What are you talking about?''  
''Hogwarts, it's a school in the north of the United Kingdom, it is a school for wand magic and 'unplottable' so you can't find it on a map.''  
''then how are we going to find it?'' Amy asked.  
''Rouge smiled, ''The old way, Eyes and sonar.''

* * *

The blast sounded around the great hall, the bullet flew past Draco's face.  
''That is why you should be cautious when thinking you are superior to others,'' Robotnik continued.  
''That gun should not have fired inside Hogwarts,'' Dumbledore said, ''the wards...''  
''do not block technology,'' Harry interrupted softly, ''magic only interferes with computer chips and such.''  
''Thank you, Potter'' Robotnik said ''Muggles also have started to learn to lower the problems magic causes to machines, they think it is a glitch of some sort.''  
Robotnik then looked to Ron and Ginny, ''Otherwise some wizards have learned to use non-magical things to their advantage.''  
Malfoy scowled, ''If you are talking about the weasels, they...''  
''Are using a combination of two worlds, they benefit from it.''  
''How do they benefit from it?''  
''Well, they...,''  
Dumbledore coughed, ''as interesting as this is, it is getting late and there are lessons tomorrow.''  
Robotnik nodded ''Yes, headmaster.'' 

Harry and Shadow followed the rest of the golden lions to the tower.  
They were given the password (Phoenix feather), and entered.

As Shadow went to the 6th year dorm he was stopped by Ron, ''Why are you going there?'' Ron asked.  
''I am going to sleep, Weasley,'' Shadow answered, ''and I am a sixth year.''  
''YOU ARE NOT STAYING IN OUR DORM,'' Ron said quite forcefully, ''you death eater.''  
Shadow smirked, ''maybe I am a death eater, but I know one thing, testing my patience can and will be very dangerous for you.''

He then brushed past Ron, entered the dorm and opened a window.  
''If it makes you more comfortable, I will go outside.''  
With that, Shadow ran to the window, grasped the upper part of it, and swung outside using his momentum to launch himself to the higher areas of the tower.

Not to surprising, some time later another blur shot out of the Gryffindor tower.  
''So you have come,'' Shadow spoke.  
''Yeah,'' Harry smiled ,''Found anything about the assassin?''  
''No, we only have the kunai, for now.''  
''At least it's a start.''  
Shadow sighed, ''We have used far to much power today.''  
''How so?''  
''I planned to lay low, for at least a while.''  
''If I didn't move Hermione would be dead.''  
''I do not say that is bad, but still.''  
''We will cross that bridge when will get there, oke?''  
''Fine,'' Shadow said, ''But tomorrow we will go to Eggman.''  
''Sure,'' Harry said, ''are you up for a spar?''  
''Oke, let's go,'' Shadow jumped down from the Gryffindor tower.  
Soon followed by Harry, who had also jumped down ,shouting ''Time to party.''

* * *

Next chapter: meeting with Eggman, and an explanation for the Human!Shadow.  
(some people don't like him for some reason)

As for the Gryffindor!Shadow, we can't have him harm those snakes, can we?

Don't forget to review

Alex 'phoenix' wing


	11. Potions, Talking, Remembering

Finally another chapter done!  
I'd like to apologise, but I had a HUGEWritersblock.

Iwas askedby Sabel4,why I startedthis fic.  
The answer is simple.  
I like crossovers,and two of my favorite series were StH and HP  
I noticedthe green eyes of Sonic, and Shadowwas dead in SA2, yet not dead in Sonic Heroes.  
And I started thinking how to bring the two series together, which world etc. etc.

This ficwas the first Fanfic I written, and I am still amazed

* * *

Chapter 11.  
Potions, Talking, Remembering

* * *

The next morning when everybody was eating, the timetables were handed out.  
Hermione and Ron, being prefects noticed that neither Shadow or Harry were at breakfast.  
Hermione was about to voice her concern when the doors opened and the missing persons walked in.  
It shocked everyone on how they looked.  
Both looked like hell, their clothing was torn and both had some nasty cuts.  
Harry looked more injured then Shadow  
Dumbledore was the first snapped back.  
''What happened to you two?'' he asked.  
Shadow answered him, ''Harry asked me to train him,so I did.''  
''Let's get changed, healed and go to your classes,'' Shadow said to Harry 

He then put a hand behind his back and when it was visible again, A shining green emerald was in shadow's hand.  
Harry also held up a jewel, a less shiny yellow one.  
''CHAOS AURA,'' They both yelled.

Harry and Shadow were surrounded by a flames  
Shadow had yellow ones, while Harry had blue flames .  
The effects were almost instant, the cuts vanished and the clothing melded together leaving no trace of it being torn in the past.

When both were healed,Robotnik looked atShadowand stood up.  
''You two,''he said to Shadow and Harry, '' I need to speak to you after your classes, understood?''  
Harry gave him the thumbs up and grinned, Shadow just nodded.

Harry then asked Hermione for his timetable.  
Still shaken about what she witnessed, she gave him the timetable.

Harry looked at it, and moaned softly in annoyance.  
The reason: Severus Snape, Potions, Double hours, Slytherin.  
although it was the first and probaly last lesson of potions.  
All students were required to appear on that lesson, to be accepted or refused.

It then hit Harry that he never recieved his OWL scores, because Shadow had 'kidnapped' him.  
He would ask Dumbledore about that later.  
But for now, heguided Shadow walked towards the lower parts of the castle.  
Shadow started leaning against the wall, while Harry entered the classroom.

When the lesson began, Snape walked to the front of the class.  
''Let's see,'' he started, ''which of you actually made to the NEWT classes of potions.''  
the class was silent as never before.  
Snape continued, ''I am pleased to notice that many Slytherins know the fine art of potionmaking, as for our 'golden' lions... it would seem they need to repeat all years.''  
Malfoy grinned at the insult.

Snape looked at the parchment and frowned, ''Longbottom,did you cheat?'', he asked.  
''N-n-no sir,'' Neville stuttered.  
''Are you sure? because there is no way you could get an A.''  
All the gryffindors smiled at that news.  
''And you, Potter, it seems very unlikely you got the right score, did you use you fame to get an E?''  
Harry remained silent.  
''It does not matter, as you did not recieve a O, needed for the NEWT class. Your father never had...''

Harry snapped, ''For the sake of Lily Evans, Snape get over your little, pathetic grudge, and start realising I am not my father, He is dead, my mother is dead, and you still hold on inthinking thatI am James Potter, guess what! I am sick of you insulting me and my family!''  
Harry then grapped his bag and left the classroom, not noticing that in the event his eyes had swirled to a dark red and his blue clothing turned white-yellow near the edges.

Outside the classoom Harry calmed down.  
He looked at Shadow, who leaned against a wall near the door.  
''Now we go to Eggman,'' Shadow said.

Harry nodded, "fine, let's go"  
Shadow thought about Harry and how he changed color.  
'His accidental magic allows him to transform without a chaos emerald, interesting'

They reached Robotnik's classroom.  
Shadow knocked on the door.  
The door slid to the side.  
"Well, well, this is nice," Shadow said, "he managed to get electronics work inside Hogwarts."  
"It's GREAT,finally the wizarding world is faced with its fatal flaw." Harry said.  
"Which is?" a voice behind them said.  
They turned around, Ivo Robotnik looked at them.  
"They believe magic is unbeatable," Harry said.  
"Almost correct, Potter, they believe wandmagic is unbeatable."  
"There is more magic?" Harry was a little surprised.  
"Come inside," Robotnik said, "Sonic."  
Harry froze.  
"That name, I know it has to do with me but what?"  
Shadow smiled, "what do you remember?"  
"Not much," Harry said.  
"Robotnik, I have been wondering, why are you not conquering the world?" Shadow asked.  
"I was wondering how you got here and in a human-shaped form, no less."  
"Maria,she wanted me to live, she told me when I had a near-death experience, but like I said, why are you not conquering the world?"  
"I shall tell you , and what I know about him," Robotnik said, pointing to Harry..  
"we're listening."  
"I suppose it starts with your 'death' and the whole Ark episode.  
I started realizing that my grandfather never wanted to create weapons of massdestruction, he wanted peace in the world.  
So I started thinking about stopping world domination.

When we got home things became strange, we landed the shuttle on Angel Island, but we didn't reconise any landscapes we flew over."  
Me and Rouge went down, and discovered that we weren't on the planet we left."  
"What!" Shadow was surprised.  
"It seemed that chaos control brought us to a different planet or world, while bringing important elements from our world with it."  
"Impossible." Shadow said  
"Not impossible,highly unlikely but not impossible. impossible doen't exsist."  
"What happened to Rouge?"  
"I lost Rouge when she saw a jewelry store."  
"And the others?" Shadow asked.  
"Well, Knuckles,Tails and Amy were happy enough, but Sonic was getting restless.  
So, Knuckles offered him lessons to meditate, to ease his mind.  
It seemed worked, he became less impulsive and even joined Knux in guarding the Master Emerald.  
One night, Knux left the guarding up to Sonic for a moment, trusting him.  
Not soon after that, the Master Emerald shone brightly.  
Knux had ran up, and saw the last bit of Sonic's body dissappear.  
It was never known to us, what happened to him."  
"I know someone who might know what happened," Shadow said.  
Ivo was interested, "oh really, who?"  
"Your computer records said something about two spirits in the Master Emerald."  
"Chaos and...Tikal, of course," Ivo mentally swore, how did he forget the ancient echidna princess.  
During the the time, Shadow and Ivo talked, Harry recieved visions and memories from this 'Sonic'.  
Soon he knew everything what happened from Sonic's point of view.  
"I now know'" he whispered, " I remember everything."  
Shadow heard his whispering and turned to him, "really, then you can tell us things Robotnik didn't knew, or forgot to tell us".  
"I must say, it makes perfect sense that you are a wizard, Eggman, you uses a multiplicity charm on your robots, didn't you?"  
"My name is Robotnik," Ivo said forcefully, "but ,yes, I did use charms to enhance and enlarge my army."  
"Yet they destroyed your robots with little effort," Shadow said.  
"That is because you use chaos energy to power your attacks. The energy output of chaos energy is far greater than any magic"  
"You wanted to explain that bit to us," Shadow said, "that there is more magic then wand magic."  
"Yes, I assume you heard of Wicca," Robotnik asked.  
"I know of it," Shadow said.  
"Wicca is also a branch of magic, like wand and chaos magic."  
"You mean chaos..." Harry began.  
"Indeed, the chaos emeralds are like the Master Emerald, sources of pure magicial energy, created by the first great civilation."  
"The Chaos emeralds were created first, right?" Shadow said  
"It seems so,you realisethe Chaos Emeralds are powered by emotion."  
"Desire," Shadow nodded, "what the heart believes in, happens,"said  
"Indeed, how did you know?"  
"The Ecidna rhyme, _The Severs are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart,"_ It speaks very clearly of the power of the heart."  
Harry continued, "so we started experimenting."  
"And?"  
"The Chaos aura and the Dark Chaos warp are some results," Shadow answered, "But the possibilities are endless."  
"I was wondering who could've kidnapped the famed Boy-Who-Lived, beat the dark lord,his minions and scare the Minister."  
"Well, It doesn't take that much to scare Candyboy," Harry said.  
"But the 'Dark Chaos Warp does what exactly?"  
"It warped the dark wizards to a place of my choice, in that case, an island in the artic." Shadow smirked.

A robot entered.  
"Sir," it said, "in ten minutes, you will teach the third year pupils."  
"Thank you," Robotnik said, "We must talk again soon, Potter, Shadow."  
Before he left, Harry turned, "Can you tell me why Lockheart is back from St.Mungo's."  
Robotnik shuggered,"apparently he smashed his head against a door, and it restored his memory. and because he never was fired, the headmaster had to take him back."  
"I see," Harry said, "have fun teaching."  
"I will,"was the response as Harry closed the door.


	12. One annoying dinner

One Annoying Dinner

* * *

"That was interesting," Shadow said.  
"Sure," Harry replied.

Shadow turned to Harry, "Who are you exactly?"  
Harry smiled," I am the best of both worlds,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am Harry Potter, with the memories and abilities of Sonic the Hedgehog."  
Shadow smirked, "That's a lethal combination for your opponents,"  
Harry grinned, "It sure is."  
"So..what should I call you?"  
"Sarry or perhaps Honic."  
Shadow laughed, "I see you haven't lost your sense of..."

"HARRY!" a shout interupted.  
Harry sighed, "hello, Lockhart."  
"Who's your friend?"  
"My name is Shadow, I am on a quest to take over the world."  
Lockhart got a little pale.  
"But to do that I need the current Dark lord gone, which is Potter's job, I am training him to kill."  
Lockhart's eyes showed fear.  
"We haven't found a suitable...ehh...practice dummy yet."  
Shadow looked at Lockhart.  
"Are you interested?" he said, smirking.  
A girlish scream rang through out the castle.  
Shadow and Harry laughed, and high fived each other.  
They opened a window and jumped outside.  
Racing around the grounds, they stopped just outside the forbidden forest.  
They faced each other and suddenly lauched themselves at their opponent.  
Anyone looking saw only two streaks of yellow and blue clashing against each other.

Some hours later at dinner.  
Shadow looked at the group eating, he was leaning against a wall, arms crossed.  
He had noticed his own unusual behavior, he had become more teenage-like ,carefree, rather then his cold and distant attitude from the past.  
He assumed that Maria wanted to give him a chance at true life.

Shadow closed his eyes and started meditating, still in the same pose.  
He still had some information to look at.  
Suddenly the doors banged open.

Some elite-hitwizards entered.  
"We search the one called Shadow the Hedgehog." one called.  
Robotnik rose, "Why do you search him, if I may ask?"  
"He is to be arrested."  
Robotnik looked surprised, "which charges?"  
"Being a deatheater, aiding in the escape of You-Know-Who and his deatheaters, threating former Minister Cornilius Fudge, resisting arrest and kidnapping Harry James Potter and Hermione Granger."  
Somebody laughed, loudly.  
Shadow walked slowly to the man.  
"I'd like to see you try to arrest me," Shadow said, "who is your source?"  
"We do not need to disclose that information."  
"In that case, how do you want to arrest me? You don't have legal backup."  
"We can and will bring you in custody."  
"How on earth are you planning to 'bring me to justice' when the most important people in your claims, didn't press charges against me in the first place."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will not lie in court, they can and will confirm I never hurt them, . I however can make an effective claim that you want to arrest me on unproven and false charges. The people in the great hall, the students,proffesors are my witnesses."  
"What?" the elite wizards were shocked, never had someone explained so clearly what his rights were, and he was correct.  
Shadow continued, "and if truth potions are used, you are also my witnesses."  
Dumbledore also was shocked, although he didn't call the aurors, he still hoped that somehow he could keep Shadow away from Harry.  
But Shadow knew his rights, to well.

Shadow spoke up again, "I am guilty though on some charges."  
The auror force couldn't believe it, 'he was admitting.'  
The captain asked, "Which?"  
"Resisting arrest _on false charges_ and threating the minister at that time, because he made the false charges."

Some wizards lowered their wands.  
Shadow smiled and walked away.  
When he was near the doors, a voice called out "STUPFEY!"

Chaos erupted, the spot Shadow stood before, was empty.  
A scream was heard, Shadow was now holding somebody in a chokehold.  
"Fool!"  
Most drew their wands and pointed at Shadow.  
They shouted different spells.  
Shadow jumped and called out, "Chaos distu..."  
"SHADOW! DON'T!"  
Harry looked at Shadow, "I don't like this situation, but you can't  
attack them with that technique .If you do,I am forced to stop you."

Shadow looked at Harry, then to the aurors, "Fine."  
The aurors fired several stunning spells, which Shadow dodged.  
"Stop shooting at me!" he called, "I am prepared to go out of free will but you need to stop shooting at me."  
Many aurors stopped, but some continued.  
Shadow sighed, "Harry, can I hurt those guys,please?"  
Harry looked at those who wouldn't stop firing, "Sure,but nothing lasting, okay?"  
"DEAL, CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled.  
Harry's eyes widened, "I said nothing lasting."  
Shadow turned to him, "but it isn't lasting."  
He pointed to the aurors, who were pinned against the wall.  
"All they must do, is rip their clothing off around the pins."  
One of the aurors looked shocked, "That means that..."  
Yes, they will show...some flesh."

Harry laughed a little, "You're evil, Shadow."  
Shadow smirked, "I know."

That part of the conversation turned most wizards against Shadow, again.  
Students, teachers and the hitwizards fired, once again.  
"This is getting annoying," Shadow sighed.  
Harry nodded, "They really are convinced that you are evil."  
"Why did Maria bother to bring me here?" Shadow said, as he dodged to the right, "if I am being judged, before they know me."  
More spells were shoot at the Hedgehog-made-Human.  
Shadow then got an idea, "CHAOS SPEAR,"  
The spells hit the ceiling, Shadow stood there, a spear of yellow light in his hand.

Suddenly a figure stepped in front of the boy, followed by others.  
"This is enough!" a voice declared.  
Eggman walked to Harry and Shadow, an army of robots surrounded them, guns pointing to the attackers.  
"Shadow, I know this sounds odd, but go with them."  
"WHAT! they don't hav..."  
Robotnik smiled, "They can't hold you in very long, anyway."  
"That's true," Shadow looked at the group, "maybe I can find some dementors, if I'm bored."

Hermione looked at Shadow, then at Harry.  
They looked so much alike, that glance of being alert, their hair looked the same, except color.  
Both showed amazing magic, magic that didn't require a wand.  
A fact, nobody seemed to have noticed.  
Shadow's voice broke her train of thoughts.  
"I come with you," and he walked to the aurors.  
They grapped him and pressed a rubber duck in his hand.  
Shadow vanished.

Harry looked at the group, "Where have you taken him?"  
The answer was not unexpected, but still shocking, "Azkaban prison."


	13. unexpected behaviour

Shadow fell on the ground.  
"That hurt, damnit!"  
He looked around, nobody in sight.  
"Strange, where am I?"  
He didn't seem to be in a holding facility.  
Shadow looked around and walked to the darker corners of the room.  
He became almost impossible to see, as he blended in with the shadows.

* * *

Harry laughed, "you think you really are able to hold Shadow."  
"Yes, we can," the leader said, "We've just proven it."  
"You didn't prove anything, just that Shadow would've kicked your ass, if I never stepped in."  
"Stop telling lies, boy."  
"Boy? I could kick you to hell and back, and you wouldn't notice a thing," Harry said smiling, "I am not a child, never been."  
"You little brat, stop mocking me and my team."  
Harry's eyes seemed to flash red, "You think you can beat Harry Potter, the only one to have survived Voldemort."  
Many people flinched.  
"You were just lucky."  
"Guess I was lucky, five times already. I don't see you doing the same." 

Hermione looked in wonder, 'Why kept Harry taunting the man.'

"I've had it,you brat, I, Igor Thomson, declare an offical duel."  
Everybody gasped, this was unexpected.  
Harry smiled, "finally, I was wondering when you would do that."  
Igor was shocked, "w-w-what?"  
"Under which rules shall we duel?"  
"No physical contact, just wands, no dark curses."  
"I, Harry James Potter, accept this duel."  
"Any area of preference," Igor asked.  
"Because of the audience, we'll battle on the Quidditch pitch."  
"Agreed."  
"Tomorrow, we shall duel at noon."  
"Tomorrow, at twelve," confirmed Igor.  
Harry then held up his hand, "May the best win."  
Igor looked at the hand, and shook it, "indeed," he said.

* * *

Shadow heard footsteps, and stopped..  
Two kids playing with a soccerball, ran past.

"Well, I am not in Azkaban," Shadow muttered, "my own magic field must have interupted the location setting."  
He suddenly sensed something, chaos energy.  
It wasn't moving.  
"I'll be damned, a Chaos emerald."  
He found it, using a sixth sense which seemed to react to chaos energy.

"I should play the game, as much as I hate it, I must go to Azkaban."  
A light flashed in his eyes, "or maybe I don't?"  
Grapping the emerald, he called out, "Chaos Control."  
and once again, he disappeared.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Ron had cornered Harry. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"  
"yes,ehh.no...well..maybe, what do you mean?"  
"Why on earth did you challenge that auror?"  
"I was bored, and he challenged me."  
"Shadow is a deatheater, Harry, he is dark."  
Harry's eyes narrowed, "yes, he is dark, Ron, but not evil."  
"He kidnapped you, he kidnapped Hermione, and attacked the minister"  
"After that same guy, fired two unforgivables at me and Shadow."  
"He still deserves Azkaban."  
"Even under false charges."  
"of course."  
"The challenge is still going to take place."  
"Then drop out."  
"I never give in."  
"Harry, listen to me."  
"Ron, just leave."  
"But."  
"GO!"

Ron left, looking a little angry.  
Harry looked out a window, his eyes swirling to a blood red.  
"Tomorrow they will reap the storm," he said.

"Harry?" a voice came from the back.  
He blinked, his eyes turned back to green.  
"Hermione?"  
Hermione walked besides Harry.  
"What will happen to Shadow?"  
"Knowing Shadow, he never arrived in Azkaban."  
"Where did he arrive then?"  
"I don't know, but you can't keep Shadow down."  
"Harry, I'd like to know one thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"What was that stick of light in Shadow's hand?"

Harry turned to her and smiled, "The rest never noticed, although I shouldn't be surprised you did. It's called the Chaos Spear."  
"Chaos Spear? Isn't that the same attack he used to pin the aurors to the wall?"  
"It is, it uses the energy of the Chaos Emeralds."  
"Chaos Emeralds?"  
Harry pulled out the fake,"like this one but this is a fake."  
Hermione looked startled,"I have seen a jewel just like that one, but purple."  
"Really? That's interesting, did you touch it?"  
"No, a boy tried to, but he was trown away."  
"No surprise, the emeralds are like wands, they try to get a right owner and there are only a few who can harness the powers of the chaos emeralds."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"  
"Turtle tactic, tire out an opponent, then strike."  
"That isn't your usual style, Harry." Hermione said shocked by the fact he actually planned ahead.  
"Try different tactics, surprise your enemies, improvise, be calculation," Harry said," Shadow taught me that."  
"He is right, you know, by improvising your enemies don't know what to expect."  
"That Igor Thomson isn't an elite for nothing, he is strong in magic, but his weakness is his mind."  
"Lose your cool, lose the battle, if I get him angry, he will be come careless."  
"How did you?..."  
"Know? You can't survive Riddle that many times and not learn from it."  
Hermione looked at Harry.  
"You're different then before."  
Harry looked back.  
"I am. Do you like it?"  
"I don't know, Harry, I just don't know."

Both watched as the sun set.  
Harry smiled, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, you get some sleep."  
Hermione looked a little down.  
"Harry, do you love me?"  
"Where did that came from?"  
"Why are you so concerned about me?"  
Harry looked out of the window, "I consider you a sister I never had."  
"I see."  
"Remember the station."  
"It still sends chills down my spine, if I think about what those guys could have done."  
"Yeah, it was lucky that Shadow and me passed the bank at that time."  
"It really was, but those guys were armed and you could have been hurt."  
"Could have been, but I am not hurt in any way."  
"Pure luck, I say."  
"And I say skill."  
Hermione leaned against Harry, "Thank you, for being a true friend," she said.  
"I could say the same to you, you are the only one who didn't leave my side."  
"..."  
Harry looked at the girl, she had fallen asleep.  
He smiled and placed her on his back.  
Supporting her, he slowly walked to the Gryffindor tower.

In the room they left a shadow moved.  
"Interesting, very interesting."  
The figure reached for a walkie talkie.  
"This is Espio, reporting in," he said.


	14. A delayed battle

Harry yawned.  
It was almost dawn, and Harry was bored.  
With Shadow gone, there wasn't much to do.  
"Maybe Shadow left something for me on ARK," Harry said to himself, "I remember him making something."  
He took out the Fake emerald and called out, "Chaos Control."  
He vanished in a flash of green light.

And reappeared inside the Ark control room.  
"You know that something killed the cat."  
"Shadow!" Harry called out, "What are you doing here? you are supposed to be in Azkaban."  
"Forgive me for not wanting to hear Maria die, time and time again." Shadow said, "besides a well placed hologram can be handy."  
Shadow pressed a few buttons, "By the way, look what I found."  
A small area of metal shifted downward, revealing three gems.  
"Chaos Emeralds," Harry whispered, "Awesome."  
"With these, our current amount of emeralds is five of nine, including the fake one and the master emerald."  
"And the others?"  
"Foxboy has at least one in that plane, and Rouge won't pass a chaos emerald."  
"True," Harry said, "Wait a minute, how did you know about the Tornado."  
Shadow turned to him, "I worked with Robotnik, he isn't known for being unprepared."  
"I'll still kicked his butt every time."

Shadow entered a password of five letters.  
"You really should change that password."  
"Already did."  
"Oh"  
The wall opened up once again.  
"Here, your armour."  
"What?"  
"I...well...Gerald created this suit for me, the instructions on how to make it...were still in the computer, so I made one for you." Shadow said, looking downcast  
"Shadow, thank you."  
Shadow smirked, "Get the hell outta here, the match starts in fifteen minutes."  
"Ja ne." Harry said, before warping away to earth.

* * *

"HARRY!" a voice cried out, "WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS WORRIED."  
"Sorry Hermione, I was training in the...eh...Room of Requierment..yeah..that's it."  
"Harry, the match is starting in five minutes."  
"I'd Better hurry then." 

Harry walked to field.  
The stand were packed.  
"Harry Potter has arrived," Harry called out.  
The statement was followed by a blue wave of magic.  
"I accept my place as blue."  
The wave vanished, but Harry still had a thin blue aura around himb.

A group of people arrived, one of them walked forward.  
"Igor Thomson has arrived."  
Another blast of magic appeared, red, this time.  
"I accept my place as red."

Both walked forward, Harry held up his hand.  
"Are you alone?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are there cloaked people on the field?"  
"According to me, no."  
"Let's find out."  
"How?"  
"Shadow taught me ways to use magic in other ways."  
"Other ways?"  
"Different attacks, like wide spread instead of a beam."  
"Really, that's interesting"  
"I call this one... KAMIKAZE!" Harry yelled the last part.  
"You are going to commit suicide!"  
The shouting wasn't heard, as the wind picked up.  
Around the two, sand moved in a spiral.  
The dust rose higher and in larger quantities, obscuring view.  
Suddenly the tornado grew in size.  
Wizards appeared on the field as their invisibility cloaks vanished in the vortex's vacuum.

The wind died as suddenly as it had picked up.  
The dust settled, revealing a angry elite hitwizard and a smirking Harry.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THE DEAL WAS THAT I WOULD FACE HIM ALONE!"  
"But the minister wanted..." one stated.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTED, I CHALLENGED POTTER," Igor shouted, "I COULD HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO USE MAGIC BECAUSE OF YOU ALL!"  
"But."  
Igor calmed down.  
"By the rights given to me by the ministry of magic, I hereby release Shadow the Hedgehog of his charges."  
The announcement was followed by outraged shouting.  
"He can't do that!" "What!" "Why did he do that!"  
Dumbledore just looked, his face devoid of emotion.  
"Why?" one of the aurors asked.  
Igor looked at Harry, "I gave Potter something in return for this behaviour, I like to have magic.  
I figured he wanted Shadow out so I did just that."

Harry smiled and nodded, as he slightly adjusted his cloak,  
It was hiding the armor from view.  
The gloves were stored in a small space created by chaos control.  
With a thought, he send the armor in subspace and replaced it with his normal school outfit.  
He then sensed a concentration of chaos energy.  
Shadow appeared in a star trek transporter like way, rather then the flash of green.  
"And did I miss something?"  
"Not much."

Some of the spectators noticed Shadow and fired spells at him.  
Shadow jumped away.  
He sighed, "I'd really wish they would stop that."  
More spells cut through the air, as others also noticed Shadow.  
"STOP IT!" a voice rang out.  
Hermione ran to Shadow, and placed herself in the path of the spells.  
"No, not another," Shadow said, before screaming, "MARIA!"  
Everybody gasped as the spells hit the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

The cloud cleared rather quickly.  
Everybody accept three people gasped (again).  
In front of Hermione stood Shadow.  
Eyes blazing in anger, and he was glowing silver/gold.  
Harry behind him, looking at Hermione.  
"How is she?" Shadow asked.  
"I will be fine. "Hermione replied, " Little shaken though."  
"That can be expected, given the situation, "Shadow smiled, as he fell forward unconscious.  
"Shadow!"

Harry placed Shadow on his back.  
He then turned to Thomson, "I'll be right back, then we'll have our match."  
"I'll be more then willing to cancel the match, take your time."  
Harry ran to the school.  
'Hold on, buddy,' Harry thought as he entered the hospital wing.

Hogwarts's nurse came running in, "Mr Potter, you are supposed to be on the field, what happened?"  
"He was released and given a portkey to Hogwarts, most still believe he is guilty. Hermione jumped in front of the spells, and he pushed her to the ground and got hit."  
"But what of the colouring?"  
"The amount of spells gave Shadow a magical overload."  
"Magical overload?"  
"The aura and the alternate colouring, each person has a different overload. His body is trying to sort the multiple magic traces."  
"But what about the match?"  
"I going now, but inform me any status changes."  
"I'll do that," She said as she looked at the black and red haired boy beside her.

* * *

A/N  
Writer's block all the way.  
I bought the Shadow game and am thinking on ways to enter it in my story.  
The most logical explanation is Memory fragmentation, due to the 'overload'.  
But I am thinking of other ways.  
Anyway review please.  
It's the best way to let me know your opinion.  
JA NE 


	15. No Challenge and a god

Chapter 15.  
No Challenge and a god

* * *

Poppy looked at her patient.  
The boy was surrounded and protected by some kind of forcefield.  
On the inside of the domeshaped shield, orbs rose from Shadow's body.  
More then a dozen already hovered above his head.  
The nurse had already noticed that the orbs were magic.  
The orbs were lined up in colour, from red to blue to who-knows-what-colour.  
She had discovered that the different colours represented different spells  
His body also sometimes pulsed with a silver light.  
Shadow had clearly entered a comatose(SP?) state, and that was what worried Poppy.  
She knew that the longer the coma, the less likely it was for someone to return.  
Poppy was really angry with Dumbledore and the other wizards.  
Nobody and certainly no boy, should be hit by that many spells.  
He never had a chance to explain why, before they branded him.  
But she could do nothing but wait.

* * *

Harry had returned to the pitch, where the battle should take place.  
It had been delayed by two hours,due to Shadow's condition and the wizards attitude against him.  
When he arrived, Harry gave a lopsided grin.  
"Let's Party!" he called out.  
Igor also smiled, "Finally, how is he?"  
"He's in a coma. His body needs to sort out the magic used on him."  
"I see. Anyway we have a battle to do."  
"Let's go."  
"You said it," came the response from the auror, who fired a stunner.  
Harry stepsided it.  
"You missed." he said slightly mocking.  
Igor smiled at Harry, "Try to dodge this." and fired three different spells in quick succesion.  
Harry made a series of backflips.  
"three, two, one, GO! SONIC WIND REVISED: WIND RUSH!"  
When he hit the ground the third time, Harry rushed to his opponent and jumped over him.  
His opponent followed him, and was knocked to the ground by the delayed slipstream.  
When Igor got up, he looked in the red? eyes of Harry Potter.  
"Your eyes, they are red."  
Harry blinked, "damn, I need to control my powers."  
Looking at the confused auror, he told him, "when I used to much power or if I get emotional my eyes turn red. I really don't need the world to think I am evil."  
"I understand, when Shadow is revived tell him that he has me as a friend, he obviously trained you well."  
"I will, now let's finish this, I'll show myreal power" Harry said, his eyes turned red once more, but this time his blue clothing and hair started to glow bright yellow.  
A yellow aura appeared.  
The onlookers were surprised at Harry's display of powers.  
Harry then looked away from Igor.  
"Yield now, or face the consequenses."  
"I yield, this battle is over." Igor said.  
The auror felt the duelmagic leave him.

Harry sighed,"I wasn't talking to you, but to them."  
Igor looked to the end of the pitch, and gasped.  
The spectators also looked to the side.  
An army of dementors glided to the duelers.  
Their mouths sucking away the warm air.  
People screamed andtried to distance themseves fromthe pitch.  
Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Igor and Neville were among the few that remained.

Harry held out his hand and called out, "Sonic wind."  
Blue orbs appeared before Harry, before shooting forwards.  
The orbs passed through the dementorslike a heated knife through butter.  
Many of them fell to the ground, but others weren't hit and continued on.  
Harry just looked at them, when he suddenly smiled and called out another spell.  
"Chaos Patronum"  
A blinding light surrounded the Boy-who-lived.  
When it vanished, Harry wasn't alone.  
A creature stood in front of him,it was humanoid in appearence and had quills.  
A shimering version of Sonic the Hedgehog had appeared.  
"Get them," was the only thing Harry said.  
The creature didn't need any more encouragement, it charged.  
Dementors fell left and right, Sonic just passed through them as if they didn't exist.

Harry's eyes narrowed, each of the Dementors got hit multiple times but they got up as if the attack never happend.  
The cold air was also different.  
It was cold, but the true fear wasn't there.  
He also noticed a orb of light floating around.  
Harry walked to one of the Dementors and punched it.  
His fist became trapped in a blue liquid, almost water-like.  
An orb of light and the blue liquid could only mean one thing  
Harry looked at the lake and said, "Stop this charade and show yourself."

The dementors almost instantly fell apart in theblue liquid and merged as one big blob.  
It moved toward to lake, where a second blob joined it.  
That blob grew, and soon a blue creature with green eyes and a visible brain, looked back at the golden Boy-Who-Lived.  
Harry nodded to the creature and said, "long time no see, Chaos."


	16. Espio

"Where...where am I?"  
Silence.  
A sound.  
"Who is there?"  
A memory.

"Do you actually believe you are the real Shadow?"  
"No doubt."  
"Even your memories might not be real, you know."  
"Even if my memories aren't real, I would still be me, Shadow."

Another Flashback.  
A gunshot.  
A soft voice, "Shadow, please do it for me, give them a chance to be happy."  
My own voice, "MARIA!"

No images, just sound.

A darker, evil voice  
"Shadow, my blood runs through your veins. Collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and guard them. The black comet will be back in fifty years."

Gerald's voice.  
"It was a mistake to contract that meteor; I have done horrible things just to save Maria. Protect her, Shadow. Protect her and do not give the emeralds to Black Doom."  
"I will protect her, professor and they won't receive the emeralds."

What is my purpose? What is the reason I was created?  
Do...do the chaos emerald hold the memories to my past?  
Must I collect them for Black Doom?  
Gerald said I needed to prevent Black Doom getting the emeralds.  
It is conflicting, who should I trust? The professor and Maria or Black Doom, who I know nothing about?  
Gerald...Maria...I failed both of you. But not anymore.  
I don't care who or what Black Doom is, I'll not follow him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
That same dark voice, using the chaos control.  
He said I was created from his blood  
But Sonic also used chaos control; did he also have Black Doom's blood?  
Why don't I remember anything after the capsule launch?  
I was awakened in GUN's max security vault, do they hold the key?  
I am confused, who am I? Which side am I on? Which side should I be on?

"Long time no see Chaos."  
Harry was still glowing a bright gold.  
The blue creature glowed slightly.  
"I see, they know I am here."  
Another flash from Chaos.  
"The wards will not hold them forever."  
"The Chaos emeralds are not on Earth."

The wizards looked on as Harry somehow understood the blue creature.

"How's Tikal?" Harry asked to Chaos, "And the others?"  
"She disappeared? She is reborn? That's interesting."

"Harry, you can understand this creature," Dumbledore asked.  
Harry looked at him, "Yeah, I can understand Chaos."  
"It's called Chaos?"  
"Yes, Robotnik also knows him," Harry said, "He was the one who released Chaos in the first place; Chaos did a wonderful job on his title."  
"Which is?"  
"This is Chaos, God of destruction."  
Snape interrupted, "It doesn't look like a god to me."  
Chaos glowed, "And Chaos thinks you do not look greasy, you are greasy."  
"You are insulting me, Potter."  
"You insult Chaos, I translate for him, so it's Chaos who insults you."  
"How do we know you translate at all?"  
Red eyes burned into pure black ones, "You don't, but I have nothing to lose."  
Harry suddenly rushed toward Snape, and pushed him to the ground.  
"Why you!" Snape started.  
Harry's Aura was blazing.  
In his hand was a shiruken.  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
Chaos had placed himself in front of Hermione and now had multiple Ninja weapons imbedded in his skin.  
"This is the second time."  
Harry focused for a moment, "SUPERSONICWIND!"  
The air itself turned into a dense wall and expanded.  
"Kuso!" a figure became visible, as the wall smash into it.  
Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the person, "Espio!"  
Chaos's body became liquid and the weapons fell to the ground.  
He assumed a fighting stance.

Once again the wizards were surprised.  
Espio wasn't human, the purple skin, the tail and the horn made that clear.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?  
Harry powered down.  
His hair reverting to blue and his eyes became their original green colour.  
"We fought each other in a tournament once," Harry said, "You know me as Sonic."  
"Sonic? You've changed."  
"I also have some new tricks."  
"You're not the only one," Espio said.  
He dashed toward and unleashed a homing attack.  
Harry was hit, and was forced back a few feet.  
"Nice, but you need to practice. I'll show you another move. Chaos Control!"  
He disappeared Espio was launched into the air.  
Harry appeared again in the air, and slammed Espio back down with a downward crescent kick.  
Espio hit the ground quite hard.  
Harry landed in front of him.  
"Why did you attack?"  
"I was ordered."  
"By whom?"  
"Vector told me about an assassination client wanted to take care of."  
"I repeat, on which orders did you attack."  
"I was to kill Hermione Granger."  
"Who ordered the assassination, Espio!" Harry became irritated.  
"I do not know, Vector only gave me the job description."  
"Can you find out?"  
"I think I can," Espio reached for the walkie-talkie, "Vector, are you there?"  
"Vector here, What is it?"  
"I wanted to know the name of ourclient."  
"I am sorry, but I can't tell you."  
"I am a member of this team, I am entitled to know this information."  
"You're right, the job was requested by one Lucius Malfoy."  
"Anything else?"  
"Well..He muttered something about revenge against Potter, when he left."  
"Thank you, Vector, can you and Charmy come to my location? The situation has changed."  
"Will do, Espio, will do."  
Espio looked at Harry, "This is what you have done for the world before."  
Harry nodded, "Thank you. Can you use an illusion to make you more human, people here aren't used to antromorhps."  
Espio nodded and jumped into the air.  
A small tornado appeared, when it died down a boy in a purple cloak stood up from a crouched position, "Satisfactory?"  
Harry smiled, "It's good enough."

Suddenly Harry and Espio acted like they had been punched.  
"What in the.." Espio shouted  
Harry looked at the castle, "It's Shadow," and he started to run.


	17. Ark Revealed

Harry Potter and Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Ch 18. Ark revealed.

Harry and Espio turned into blurs as they ran.  
"What's going on, Sonic?"  
"I don't know. At the beginning of the year Shadow appeared and I received memories of being Sonic. Eggman took on a position as professor. Shadow received an overdose of magic. Who knows what it will do to him? "  
They stopped in front of the Hospitalwing.  
The doors had been blown out and were imbedded in the other wall.  
They entered the hospitalwing.  
"CHAOS SPEAR!"  
Both jumped away, as the golden arrows struck the spot.  
Shadow stood there, in his superform, hand outstretched and pointed towards them.  
Harry noticed Poppy lying near the wall, unconscious.  
"Shadow, why?"  
"Why? My powers will not be controlled by them."  
"What about Maria? Hermione? and Gerald, would they want you to kill?"  
Shadow's eyes widened, "M-Maria," he grabbed his head, "I don't know. Promise Gerald and Maria...destroy Black Doom.. Kill opposition..collect chaos emeralds..." Shadow gasped, before he dropped to the floor.  
"Shadow!" Harry called out.  
Harry was surprised to see Shadow change into his Mobian form.  
"The other has a pulse, so she'll live," Espio said, after checking Poppy.  
"Harry!"  
Both looked at the door, Dumbledore and the rest stood there.  
Ivo stepped forward, "How is he?"  
Espio answered, "He and the woman will live."  
"Mr. Potter, Let's go to Noah's barge so you can explain what happened. I think we need to look into my grandfather's files."  
Harry nodded, "Espio, will you go with us?"  
"Hai," Espio said.  
"Small question, why do you talk Japanese?"  
"My fighting-style is Japanese in origin."  
"Harry, could I..eh..could I join?" Hermione asked.  
"Eggman, it's your call."  
"Shadow did protect her, It might be wiser to let her join."  
Dumbledore decided to make him known again, "I can not allow you to go, not until you explain everything," he said as he radiated power.  
The intended targets didn't even flinch.  
"Everybody, hold on to me," Harry said.  
"I can not allow you."  
Both Ron and Dumbledore made a dash towards Harry.  
They managed to touch Harry.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
The group vanished in a flash of green light.

They reappeared.  
The three wizards looked around in awe.  
"Where are we?" Ron asked.  
Harry pointed to the window.  
Hermione ran to it.  
She gasped when she saw the blue earth.  
"Impossible! We're in space."  
"This is a top-secret research facility, the spacecolony Ark," Robotnik said  
"What about NASA, the ISS, the sat..."  
"My grandfather created a clocking device to hide the colony from all detection, only those who know where it exists can find it."  
"How can this be?" Dumbledore said, "And WHAT are Shadow and that guy?" he looked at Espio, who had returned to his Mobian form.  
"Shadow and Espio are two of the many Antromorphs who have been on the planet, there are few left these days."  
"Antromorphs?" Ron asked.  
"Human/animal Hybrids, usually animals mutated by extreme radiation," Harry said, "Shadow has the worst history of us all."  
He looked at Shadow, "He was created, made by humans as a project to search for immortality. Ivo's Grandfather, Gerald Robotnik started the project. His granddaughter,Maria, had a rare illness, because of that her body couldn't defend itself against bacteria. Gerald was intructed to create weapons of massdestruction by the millitary. However he used his time to search for a cure for Maria, In his quest Gerald created the ultimate lifeform, a being that wasn't affected by time or diseases."  
"An immortal," Hermione breathed.  
Harry nodded, "It was a prototype. It was uncontrollable and destroyed a part of the spacecolony. It was kept alive thanks to a lifesupport system. By that time the military had heard about Gerald's plans to save Maria. They planned to attack the colony."  
"But why?"  
"Fear probably, they had given Gerald the order to create a weapon of massdistruction. He had created the prototype of the ultimate lifeform and another weapon, the eclipse cannon. It's a weapon capable of destroying a complete planet."  
"Where is it?" Dumbledore asked, "A weapon like that shouldn't exist."  
Harry smiled, "Despite your intentions, you will never find it."  
"What about the colony?"  
"Shadow was one of the few who knew of its existence. I knew of it, since he brought me here. Anyway, Gerald learned of the plans of the military and managed to complete project Shadow."  
"Project Shadow?"  
"Somebody to help and protect Maria, one that would follow her always and everywhere. Like a shadow."  
Robotnik interrupted, "Shadow also represents something that was said that, like a shadow, could not be created: immortality."  
Harry stood up, "The regeneration tanks are six levels down, I'll take Shadow there."  
He vanished in a flash.  
"How did he do that?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Chaos Control, He and Shadow are capable of distorting the space and time."  
"How?"  
"The Chaos Emeralds are highly magical objects. Their presence is never noticed as they distort the very space around them."  
A flash, Harry had returned.  
"He's going to be fine. The magic he absorbed is being sucked away," he said to Eggman  
"That's good to hear."  
"The overload caused Shadow to lose the illusion in the first place, so his human-form should be restored sometime tonight."  
Harry turned to the wizards, "Do you want to head to Hogwarts or stay here?"  
"I would like to stay, if that's okay."  
"Sure, Albus?"  
"I'd like to stay as well."  
"Okay, and I suppose Ron wants to stay as well. Doctor?"  
Robotnik smiled, "I already opened three of the rooms."  
"I've locked sensors to the three of you, just to make sure you don't go wandering in places you don't want to go."  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked  
"What I mean is that there are things inside the Ark that make Fluffy seem like a common rat."  
"That can't be true!"  
"It is. And Dumbledore, Gerald wasn't a fool when he build the Colony. There are wards installed that are more powerful then Hogwarts. Do not try to leave you room by magical means.  
"I will show you to your rooms. Yours as well, Espio," Robotnik said.  
The group left.

Harry walked to the windows and sighed.  
"Shadow, what is happening to you."

_Finally another chapter.  
I'd never thought I'd get over the writer's block.  
This is the first fic I have written and it's easily the most popular one of my stories._

_If people hate certain parts of the story or starting to dislike the story, NOTHING IS STOPPING YOU TO WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES.  
I amongst many others try to help new writers,  
Capture your vision of a book, movie, cartoon, game. Write it down. Post it.  
Perhaps you reach people or make fans.  
Reading is fun, but writing can be so much more satisfying, especially with good reviews._

_Speaking of reviews, the best reviews are those that give insight and grab back in the story.  
It shows that the reviewer has actively read the story.  
The 'Nice, continue' reviews aren't showing that the reviewer has an interest in the story.  
Try to show your vision of the next chapters, of future events. You might help overcome a writer's block.  
Writing a good review can be worth gold to the author of the fic.  
Not just to me, but to all the other writers on this site._

**_I want to announce a small contest._**

_**I want a different title for this story.  
So use a review to sent in suggestions.  
The winning title will be used for the fic.  
**Alex 'Phoenix' Wing_


	18. The Chao Garden 100 review ch

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICADED TO MY GRANDFATHER.  
Willem de la Court 19/07/06

Supposed to be a extra chapter for having 100 reviews, but I miss five.  
Also since I had only one reply for the other title, 'Brothers of Chaos' by X-MetalBahamut has won.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Harry Potter  
Brothers of Chaos  
Ch 18. the Chao garden

Harry looked to the Earth, unblinking.  
A pose he had taken three hours ago.  
"Harry?"  
He turned, "Hermione?"  
The girl walked to his side also gazing at the blue planet below.  
"I..I couldn't sleep. How is he?"  
"I am not sure, physically he is fine but his mental condition," he left the rest of the sentence unsaid.  
"You said he was designed to be the ultimate lifeform right?"  
"Yes," the raven-haired boy sighed, "Gerald tried to make the world a better place. He wanted to make people happy through the power of science. It all changed after the military attacked the colony. Maria..she got killed during the skirmish."  
Hermione looked shocked.  
"She protected Shadow by locking him in the escape pod. When she refused to leave the console, she was shot. Using her last strength she pulled the lever to release Shadow's escape pod."  
"And then?"  
"Only a few survived, Gerald however went insane by Maria's death. He somehow managed to give different orders to Shadow. Orders to annihilate humans. It's my fear that those orders might have returned."  
"How so?"  
"When I reached the hospitalwing, he attacked. When I reminded him of Gerald and Maria, he shouted out _"M-Maria, I don't know. Promise Gerald and Maria...destroy Black Doom.. Kill opposition..collect chaos emeralds..."_ What does that mean? Gerald's logs might have an answer but I need Ivo and Espio to search all the files."  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
"I guess I'll visit Hikari and Yami again."  
"Hikari and Yami?"  
Harry smiled, "My chao."  
"Chao?"  
"I'll show you."  
Harry guided the female part of the Golden Trio towards a shrine-like statue.  
"My guess is that Eggman planned to show us Chao in the near-future as I've seen one of these in his classroom. Or he has a diabolical plan or two and he uses the garden as a warp to his too-many bases," Harry grinned, "That second one would fail eventually. I would destroy the bases and his plans within three days."  
Hermione wanted to say something about that when music played, a soft melody echoed through the metal hallways.  
After a time she realised it was Harry who played.  
A shining white flute had appeared in his hands and he played a soft tune on it.  
The shrine pulsed and a section of the wall pulled up, revealing a warp.  
Harry took Hermione's hand and guided her towards it.  
"It's best to close your eyes as the warp can be disorientating."  
"Okay," was the unsure sounding reply.  
Harry pressed the button. The machine started vibrating and suddenly it stopped.  
Hermione carefully opened her eyes.  
They were in a small room with a two stairs: one going up ,the other down.  
Two doors, one in front of them and one behind them.  
"Welcome to the Lobby, The Hero garden is up, the Dark garden is down and the normal garden is in front of you," Harry said, "And the school as well as the black market is behind you. The warp will take you back to the Ark. Any other questions?"  
"Where are your Chao?"  
"Can't be sure, Yami likes the Hero garden and Hikari can stand the Dark garden for some strange reason. They could be anywhere. We'll have to check all the gardens. Let's go to the Dark Garden first."

Hermione looked at the scary scenery of the garden, the howling wolf in the distance only adding to the effect.  
"Is that pond filled with blood?"  
"Nah, just a visual effect but it works."  
Harry whistled a sharp tune.  
Behind one of the tombstones a question-mark appeared, which changed into a heart.  
A pink creature wearing a red dress skipped towards them.  
Harry groaned, "Hi, Rose."  
The chao started do a dreamy dance.  
"Do you know where Yami and Hikari are?"  
The chao just stood there, hugging itself wanting to be pet.  
Hermione pointed to the island in the pond, "Who's that?"  
Harry looked, a creature similar to Shadow's Mobian-form stood on the island, "Hey Shade, Over here."

The creature looked up and ran to the edge of the pond and swan-dived in the red liquid.  
"Show-off," Harry muttered.  
The Chao made his way through the water quite fast.  
It jumped out of the water.  
"Hermione, meet Shade, Shadow's chao."  
"Hi," the girl said.  
The chao held up his arm and smiled.  
"He says hi too. Shade, do you know where Yami and Hikari are?"  
The Chao started painting on the ground, a picture of a sky.  
Harry smiled, "Thanks."  
The duo took the stairs to the Hero garden.  
In Hermione's opinion the garden was beautiful.  
The statues were masterpieces.  
Harry whistled again.  
This time two hearts appeared.  
Harry smiled, "Hermione, meet Yami and Hikari."  
Hermione looked as another pair of the strange creatures appeared.  
But these felt different from the others, more powerful, knowledgeable.  
Just like Shadow.

She looked at the boy-who-lived, he too sent out that feeling of power, and experience.  
A power he and Shadow could fully control.  
She saw it in his eyes, when he battled the auror, a glimpse of total control.  
Even death would not be able to stop Harry.  
When she was captured and brought to the bank, the two boys had saved her.  
Cloaked and hooded in black and blue, respectively, they appeared suddenly behind the criminals.  
They first knocked out the one holding her, then they stepped away as the other two tried physical force.  
The one in black side-stepped and used a knife chop in the neck.  
His comrade in blue ducked and uppercut the last member using his feet.  
After that, they guided her back to the platform.  
They arrived on an empty platform, fifteen minutes late.  
It was then that they removed their hood.  
Harry had changed. With his hair blue and his sparkling green eyes, he had a look of mischief.  
He also looked healthier then before the summer break, the death of his godfather apparently not on his mind.  
He had become more carefree, she realised, he wasn't going to fight needlessly.  
She felt a tug on her clothing.  
One of the 'Chao' wanted her attention.  
It was Shade.  
The Dark run Chao had gone to the Hero Garden.  
The girl that was with the faker felt familiar.  
It wanted to know more about the girl.  
Being so close to her it realised something.  
The girl was full of Shadow's energy.  
It pulled on her clothing to get her attention.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Hm?" Harry noticed Shade, "And what do you want, Shade?"  
The Chao waved its arms around.  
"You...want...to... know...why...she," Harry translated, "Feels like Shadow?"  
"I feel like Shadow?"  
"Well, you did literally bath in Shadow's energy when he blocked those spells. Perhaps his energy has 'splashed' yours."  
"I don't feel different."  
"We might want to tell the doctor about this."  
The area around Shade suddenly bloomed. A circle of flowers appeared around the Chao.  
"Harry? What's happening?"  
The Boy-Who-Lived looked and smiled, "It's ready to mate."  
"Mate?"  
"Chao also reproduce," Harry said, "They're a-sexual. So any Chao can mate with it."  
A blue Chao entered the Garden, Harry smiled, "That's Dash, he's my Chao."  
"Why did you call Shade 'it' and Dash 'him', you told me they're a-sexual?"  
"It's easier to call them him or her by attitude. Shade and Dash have clearly masculine behaviour, while Rose is more female."  
"How many Chao are there?"  
"There are many gardens, so I can't be sure. And Eggy might plan to allow the students to raise them so..'  
They were interrupted by Dash and Shade who started to dance.  
Suddenly an egg appeared between the two Chao.  
Harry smiled, "That's how Chao mate."  
"Incredible."  
Shade picked up the egg and pushed it to Hermione.  
"I think he wants you to have the egg."  
Shade nodded.  
"I'll show you how to take care of it."  
Hermione held the egg, it was lighter then the size said.  
The egg was nearly dropped when it suddenly jumped.  
It jumped a second time and then a crack appeared.  
A dark blue Chao looked up, a orb on its head changing into a question mark and then a heart.  
"Congratulations, you have your own Chao."  
Hermione looked at the creature in wonder.


	19. Crisis

Brothers of Chaos.  
Ch19, Crisis, and revealing.

The door slid open.  
Espio guided the two wizards inside the controlroom.  
Harry and Robotnik were in front of computers and were typing.  
Espio placed himself in front of another screen and also started typing.  
"On the left there is a replicator. Tell it what you want to eat and it will appear," Harry spoke without looking up.  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"She is watching Shadow. She wanted to."  
"And what about those monsters you told us about? What if they harm her?"  
"They won't," Harry said.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"The monsters in that area are destroyed. I also have a visual on that area, if there is a problem I can react in seconds."

Robotik looked up from his screen, "I am downloading Shadow's memory now."  
Harry nodded, "Perhaps we can discover more about Shadow. I doubt it will be easy. Should I bring Tails and the others here?"  
Robotnik thought about it, "It would be fair. You are worried about their reaction?"  
"Yeah, mostly Amy's though," Harry flinched slightly at the thought.  
"Amy?" Dumbledore asked.  
"A.. very protective friend, I left her without saying where I went so she's pretty mad at me," Harry answered.  
"She was your girlfriend?"  
"She considers it such. I never gave it much thought."  
"Are you planning to bring them here?" Espio asked.  
Harry nodded, "Both Tails' and Rouge's experience with machines, combined with Ivo's, your's and mine we should be able to find something that connects Shadow with what happened yesterday." Harry stood up and walked to the window, staring at the earth, "It wasn't normal, that rage, that hate. No matter if he had a energy overload, he would never have acted this way."  
Robotnik nodded, "I agree, it has to do something with his programming. Like in the beginning wh..."  
A beep interrupted Robotnik, the download was complete.  
Espio was the first to report, "His energy is back to normal levels."  
"As normal as those levels are, considering Shadow," Harry said smiling.  
"He rejected most of the energy, the remains are being.. assimilated?!"  
"What?!" Robotnik looked at same data on a different screen, "We do not know what magic will do to Shadow."  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked.  
"Harry, I suggest you pick up the others right now. We need to search Gerald's files on Shadow with everybody we can get our hands on!" Robotnik shouted.

Harry nodded, and to the two wizard's great surprise, changed.  
Harry changed into a blue humanoid creature but the shocking part was that aside from the blue fur, he could pass for Shadow's twin.  
"Sonic," Robotnik said, before Dumbledore could ask questions, "We are counting on you."  
Sonic nodded, and yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
A green flash and he was gone.  
Dumbledore and Ron looked at the spot where Harry had been, both have been to shocked by the transformation to really pay attention.  
"You know," Robotnik said dryly, "I hope he doesn't drop the tornado here."  
"Sonic tends to think with his heart and not his brain," Espio said.

Another flash and Harry was back, with a blue bi-plane.  
The plane, with multiple creatures aboard, barely fitted the remaining space.  
"Tails, Rouge, we need your help. Sonic, get rid of the plane and the others, please stay in this room."  
Sonic and the plane were gone again in a flash, leaving the creature aboard suspended in mid-air before the gravity-plating took effect.  
With a crash the four hit the ground.  
"Sonic!!!" A pink creature whined, "you brat, wait until I get my hands on you."

"TAILS, ROUGE! I need your help!" Robotnik repeated, he finally got the attention of the two. Both seated themselves in front of a computerscreen.  
"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?" the bat asked.  
"Shadow is here, and something went wrong and caused him to go on a rampage. He seems to have to conflicting programs so I need to know which ones. The second point is that he has absorbed a lot of magic. The bulk he has rejected, the remains are being assimilated as we speak. I have no idea what it may do to Shadow, so I need to find my grand-fathers blueprints."  
The two nodded, "We understand most of it, so we need to search for his blue-prints."  
They started working.  
A alarm sounded, "What is that?" Harry asked, appearing again.  
"Shadow's capsule has broken. He is free," Espio said.  
A flash behind them told those familiar with it that somebody just used Chaos Control, nobody had to ask who it was.

Harry turned around, looking into Shadow's blood-red eyes.  
A unconscious Hermione lay in Shadow's arms.


	20. evolution

Brothers of Chaos  
Chapter 20 Evolution

Shadow looked at his blue twin.  
His gaze lowered to the girl he held.  
"I hurt her," he said, "The capsule broke, and the glass hit her. I tried to heal her but I don't know if it worked."  
Ron was the first react, "You bastard!"  
The redhead charged.  
The blue form of Harry intercepted him, "Don't, unless you want to be killed."  
"But he has harmed Hermione," He tried to struggle out of Harry's surpisingly strong grip.  
"He did, but not out of choice," Harry hissed.

Tails' hands held a gizmo of the two-tailed fox, this time a scanner-like device.  
A red light sweeped over the girl.  
Several sounds were heard from the device as it showed the result to its creator.  
"Interesting, analasis shows that she has several small pieces of glass imbedded in her skin, but those pieces are being destroyed as we speak."  
"Destroyed?" Robotnik asked the genius fox.  
"Her DNA has changed," Tails' said, "She has the same defence to body-alien items as Shadow has."  
"Which is?" Dumbledore asked, having enough of being ignored.  
"Either it belongs to the body, or it is destroyed," Harry spoke, "It has the ability to destroy any illness in the world."  
Harry's eyes widened as he realised something, "In what way is she like Shadow?" he asked.  
"Almost in any way," Tails replied.  
"So she might also have recieved Shadow's long life," Harry muttered.  
"How long is that life?" Dumbledore asked, he had noted that it wasn't a good thing.  
"Shadow was created as the Ultimate Lifeform, he is immortal. Only immense damage would kill him. His last suicide action failed."  
"Suicide? Why would he kill himself."  
Harry's eyes became cold, "Shadow's creation was for the good of mankind, a way to search for a cure for every disease. The first patient would be Maria, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter, whom Shadow saw as a sister. The military however had different plans. They feared Gerald and his creations, so they tried to capture him. In the battle everybody except Shadow and Gerald died. Shadow carries those images still with him, in every detail. It's enough to drive any man insane. Gerald did go insane and through Shadow he tried to destroy the planet."  
"How did he try?"  
"The spacecolony is big enough for a crater the size of Great Britain and can cause a climate change, one that even humans can't survive . There is also a chance that Earth's orbit will shift by a factor of 0.001 percent, causing it to slowly leave the zone where life is possible. Resulting in a complete and total wipeout of the earth."  
"Geez, Tails, can you be even more cheerful about it?" Harry said, "Anyway, Amy managed to get Shadow to think differently. So he is our friend now, sorta."  
"Sorta?" Ron asked.  
"Take one look at him, and tell me he looks like a partyanimal."

Shadow was still mumbling to himself.  
Harry sighed, "Can anybody press the reset button on this guy?"  
When nobody reacted, Harry pulled back his foot.  
It moved forward at amazing speed, only to hit air.  
Shadow had warped out of the way.  
Momentum caused Harry to kick too high and he fell on his butt. He blinked a couple of times before he yelled out, "CHEATER!!"  
The anthromorphs sighed, "That's Sonic alright," a red creature said.  
Harry turned around to face Shadow, "You cheated, you weren't supposed to use Chaos Control."  
Harry kept on ranting and didn't notice that Shadow didn't even look at him.  
Robotnik suddenly thought of something, he turned to the computer and started typing.  
Millions of pages flash before Ivo's eyes, untill he found what he was looking for.  
"Well. This is a twist," he said.  
"What is it?" Rouge asked.  
"His memory has fractured. The data that rebuild his mind has overlaped with another memory."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Shadow now sees the girl partially as Maria."


End file.
